


This Ain't Phantom

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Jimmy are twins, Costume Party, Cowboy!Dean, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strong Language, Twin confusion, Twincest, Writing Prompt, angel!cas - Freeform, cliche costumes, deanjimstiel - Freeform, demon!Jimmy, sex but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Prompt for a DCJ fic:"you could maybe do something with a costume party... a masquerade type ballthe three of them in costumes could be fun, especially if dean doesn't know the twins are twins and wonders how they're doing such quick costume changes"Dean was new in town and the only person he knew was his best friend Charlie, so she decides to throw a costume party - cliche themed - to help Dean break the ice and make new friends. Dean manages to make more than friends when he keeps bumping into the guy dressed as a devil - wait, angel - wait, why does he keep changing his costume anyway? Just one isn't good enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) gave me the idea and i spent most of my saturday writing this, followed by sunday making the picture for it! Then i had trouble figuring out a title for it!
> 
> i finally settled on This Ain't Phantom because i was thinking of costumes, masks, and 'apparent' love triangles. but with a happy ending and it was the simplest, least complicated thing i could come up with :D

 

Charlie was throwing a party because that’s the kind of thing she does. And who doesn’t love a costume party? Of course, this one came with a bit of a twist. It was a ‘cliché’ costume party. With masks. Dean shook his head with a smile as he stared down at the invite again, entering the address to his phone. He’d only been to Charlie’s place once before, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t get lost.

It had been Charlie’s idea for the party to also act as a welcome to the neighborhood deal. Dean had just moved to town, and he didn’t know anyone other than his best friend. So while not officially a welcome party, it was a way for Dean to meet potential friends.

To be honest, he was quite a bit nervous about it all. But hey, all the guests were friends with Charlie, so they had to be cool, right?

When Dean arrived, the party was already in full swing. The house was covered in those white Christmas lights (“Fairy lights, Dean!”) and the backyard was packed with people in all sorts of costumes, each one wearing a mask to obscure their faces.

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway – amazed that there was still any space left there, but unwilling to leave his precious Baby in the streets if he could park somewhere a little safer – and pulled on his own mask: A simple little black domino mask, reminiscent of Zorro. He snickered as he straightened it, checking the mirror. Grabbing his cowboy hat, he stepped out of the car and placed the hat on his head, adjusted his chaps and shut the door of the car with a nudge from his hip.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Dean just pushed it open. The house, surprisingly, was fairly empty. Looked like the main event would stay in the backyard. That was fine. He was looking forward to the bonfire and the fireworks Charlie had on the agenda later that night. He just hoped he wouldn’t roast in this getup. Thankfully, it was an unusually warm autumn day and not a scorching summer one.

He’d have definitely had to rethink his costume idea if that were the case.

Or said something to Charlie about her choice in locations (like, maybe, somewhere big enough to house everyone that also had working AC).

He was familiar enough with the house to make his way to the back and out the sliding glass doors, where he paused to take in the party. It was even more packed than he had thought from the street. He looked around, trying to find Charlie and feeling very awkward.

Hell, he really didn’t know anyone.

“You look a little lost.”

The voice beside him made him jump in surprise. Dean turned to look at….he snorted. This guy was really playing up the cliché thing. Dressed as a devil, complete with horns, pitchfork and tail and a red domino mask on his own face that only made his blue eyes pop.

Dean swallowed.  _ Holy fuck those eyes… _

“I’m not –“ he squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again, “Not lost. Just…looking for Charlie. I don’t uh, know anyone here.” He reached up reflexively to slide his hands through his hair, forgetting the hat perched on his head. Cursing, Dean fumbled to catch it as it tumbled off his head and yanked it back down on his head. He flushed red, certain the other man was laughing at him.

“Well, I only know a few people here, but with everyone in costumes…” the other man smirked, “I’m pretty much in the same boat as you.”

“Uh…” Dean blinked, trying not to stare at the other man’s chapped lips.

“It puts us on pretty equal footing, wouldn’t you say?” the man was still smirking at Dean and it was doing something funny to his insides.  _ Christ! I don’t even know the guy! Why’s he affecting me this much? _

“I’m Dean,” Dean held a hand out and the dark-haired devil took it with another grin, his warm hand and long fingers covered Dean’s. A tongue flicked out over those chapped lips and Dean’s breath caught, only realizing afterward that the man was still holding his hand, longer than normal, and hadn’t yet given his own name. “Uh, it’s um, customary to introduce yourself in return.”

The devil leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. Dean had to hold back a whimper at the almost brush of the man’s lips, “We’re all wearing masks for a reason, Dean…” Then he drew back, gave him a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

Dean stood there, stunned. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing, trying to find the devil that had just left him before a hand came down on his shoulder, spun him around and engulfed him in a hug.

“Dean!” Charlie yelled, “I’m so glad you could make it!” She let go and Dean found himself looking down at 100 pounds of…

“Dude, what are you dressed as? I thought we were doing clichés?” he paused, “And how’d you know it was me?”

“Oh, c’mon Dean, like anyone who knew you doesn’t know you have a cowboy fetish.”

“I do not!” he protested weakly. Charlie put a hand on her hip and just looked at him. He blushed again and looked away. “Okay, maybe a little one.”

She snorted, “Sure thing, Dean, whatever you say.”

“Seriously, Charlie, what the hell are you? You look like somebody’s art project threw up on you,” Dean took in the brightly colored, rainbow shirt, bell bottom jeans and sandals, the extravagant flower crown of fake flowers and her mask – made to look like glasses and covered in more flowers.

She rolled her eyes and flashed him a peace sign, “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of anything as cool as this,” she grinned at him.

“I’m pretty sure hippies didn’t have glasses that looked like that,” he teased.

“It’s called artistic license, Dean,” she pouted at him. “Now, go! Enjoy the party!”

“But I don’t  _ know _ anyone, Charlie!” Dean protested.

“That’s the point of the party, Dean.  _ And _ the point of the masks.  _ Nobody _ knows anyone,” she pointed out in exasperation.

“You knew me. And I knew you. So, that’s not exactly true. I bet half of these people have already figured out who the other half are,” Dean grumped.

Charlie sighed, “Dean, stop being so…so…melodramatic! Just go, mingle. I promise, there are some really cool people here.”

Before Dean could say another word, Charlie disappeared into the crowd even more swiftly than handsome devil boy had. He stared after her, eyes straining to pick her out, hardly daring to believe that it was so easy to lose her so quickly.

“You look like you could use a beer.” The sudden, gruff voice beside him sent shivers down Dean’s spine and he jumped for what felt like the millionth time, spinning to face an angel.

Pure white robes, halo, and honest to god wings with nearly floor length feathers. His white domino mask was also feathered and those blue eyes….

_ What the fuck…? _ Dean blinked. He could have sworn those blue eyes were the same ones he’d seen in the devil costume. A quick flick downward noted the same, chapped lips. A further look downward as a hand pushed a beer into his view – a strong hand with familiarly long fingers…

He gulped and dragged his eyes back up to the angel’s face. He was certain now, it was the same damn guy, but why the costume change? And how had he done it so fast? Those wings looked like a pain in the ass to put on. Dean blinked and realized he was being rude.

“Sorry, yeah, I could definitely use one, thanks,” Dean accepted the beer and watched a smile light up the angel’s face.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” the voice was a lot gravellier than Dean remembered, but god it was  _ hot. _

Dean swiftly opened the bottle and took a swig, appreciating the fact that it was both cold and sealed when it had been given to him. The angel just smiled another small smile that somehow seemed to fill the space and drank his own beer.

“So, you gonna tell me your name this time?” Dean asked.

The smile turned into a smirk, “Nope. Maybe later. If you’re still interested.”

“Of course I’d still – why wouldn’t I be interested?” Dean floundered, blushing. Fuck, why the hell did he keep blushing today??

“You’ll see,” the angel said mysteriously, “Would you like another beer? Or a burger? Benny’s grilling today so that means we’re getting the good stuff.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Burgers? Fuck, yeah! I can get behind that.” The answer seemed to please the angel.

Before Dean knew it, he was surrounded by a small group of people – a ghost, a witch, a few zombies and another angel - chattering away easily. The angel had been right. Benny – dressed as a vampire – was great on the grill and Dean moaned around his burger. The angel stared at him, licking his lips and Dean blushed. Again. God dammit.

Benny smirked, “Well, glad to hear ya like my burgers, brotha. Guess ya got somethin’ in common with this one.” The vampire jerked his head towards the angel who only shrugged in response.

The ghost turned out to be a kid named Kevin. He’d gone basic, classic white sheet over his face with cutouts for eyes. One of the zombies was a man named Victor, the other was a guy called Asa. They were pretty freaking scary looking too. They obviously took pride in their work. The witch was a very flirty woman named Pamela. Balthazar was the other angel and Dean had to say, his costume just wasn’t as good as blue eyes.

When a cat girl came up to the blue-eyed angel and whispered in his ear, Dean felt disappointment shoot through him. She leaned in close enough that it was clear they had history. The hot angel left with the cat girl and Dean’s face fell. Well, if that’s how it was, then he’d just have to deal with it.

Mere moments later, blue eyes reappeared, sans cat girl…but back in his devil costume. He held another beer in his hand which Dean accepted without question. He had a more important one to ask.

“Dude, how do you keep changing your costume so fast?”

There were snickers all around him. Dean turned to look, puzzled, then back at the devil who was glaring at everyone else present. His face smoothed out as soon as he noticed Dean was looking at him again.

“They’re a lot easier to take off then you’d think,” the devil winked at Dean from behind the mask, “I made sure of  _ that _ .”

And no, that did  _ not _ mean that Dean was imagining removing the devil costume off of a blue-eyed hottie he’d just met.

Nope. Not at all.

He gulped, staring at the man wide eyed. Where was his smooth, Winchester charm? And was devil boy  _ smirking  _ at him… _ again _ ? God-fucking-dammit. He cleared his throat and hastily raised the bottle of beer to his lips. Devil boy watched him with laser focus the whole time, licking his lips as Dean turned red. He nearly whimpered and wasn’t sure how he managed not to.

There was a sultry laugh beside him and Pamela the witch reached up to pat his cheek, “Boy, you got it bad, don’t ya?”

“I uh, don’t know…what you’re talking about,” Dean tried to deflect. He also tried to lean away from the drunk witch. He was saved when Charlie bounced into the little circle that had gathered, yet another angel on her arm, this time with cute cherubic wings.

“Oh, Novak, you’ve met Dean! Wonderful!” she beamed.

“Aha! Now I know your name!” Dean declared triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at the devil.

Novak’s smirking grin widened even more. “I guess you do, pardner,” he drawled.

“I don’t understand why you just wouldn’t tell me…or  _ why _ you keep changing.” Dean grumped. Everyone around him laughed again. Charlie looked from Dean to Novak and back again. Something seemed to click and she howled. The red headed angel by her side having to hold her up to keep Charlie from hitting the floor.

When Charlie finally composed herself, she pointed her own finger at Novak. “You are an evil man.” The devil tried to look innocent but Charlie clearly didn’t believe him. “Lucky for you Novaks…I think Dean-o will be completely on board. Once he knows.”

“Knows what?” Dean asked suspiciously. She looked back at him and winked, then scampered off, disregarding Dean’s bellow of “Charlie!”

The rest of the night went like that. Dean got along with most of the people he talked to, just as Charlie had insisted he would. And that blue-eyed hottie that Dean totally didn’t want to kiss kept switching his costume back and forth between angel and devil.

Limiting himself on how much he drank, he realized, with a sinking feeling, that Novak had had twice as much as he had. And all the lingering touches, ‘accidental’ brushing of their bodies and the intense staring would be for nothing. Dean was getting more and more turned on – and Novak was getting drunker.

Fuck. Would Novak be as openly flirtatious or as handsy if he hadn’t been drinking so much? Dean groaned and shifted guiltily. He may be new at this sort of thing - being openly bi - but he didn’t take advantage of drunk people, whether man or woman.

He turned and crashed into Novak, who was back in his devil costume. The man’s body was solid and warm and in the slight chill that had descended over the night it felt good.

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? It would have felt good regardless. Dean swallowed and tried to step back, only to feel two hands sliding around his waist, slipping down into his back pockets and  _ oh fuck _ , he was groping Dean’s ass.

Dean whimpered, closing his eyes. Lips touched his ear, breathed hotly against his flesh as Novak whispered, “I’m going to kiss you, Dean, unless you tell me no.”

Dean couldn’t think, couldn’t resist as he felt the warmth of Novak’s body against his own, those long fingers still flexing, groping, all thoughts about Novak being too drunk fled from his mind as he choked out, “God, yes…”

Without hesitation, those chapped lips Dean had stared at often over the night collided with his. The first touch was gentle, more gentle than Dean had anticipated, warmth curling through him. Dean gasped, lips parting and instantly Novak took advantage, pushing his tongue in, exploring Dean’s mouth and lighting him up from the inside.

The kiss got hungrier, needier, their bodies pressing closer together –

“Get a room!” Charlie yelled. Dazed, the two of them pulled away from each other. Novak’s cheeks were flushed, nearly as red as his costume and Dean felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. He stepped back, Novak’s hands pulling free, the disappointment on his face all too clear.

Charlie clapped an arm on both of their shoulders, “Dudes, I’m glad you’re hitting it off, but there are some things a girl just doesn’t wanna see, kay? Especially  _ this _ girl. I mean, you’re all of you pretty hot, and whoo, that kiss!” she fanned herself, “the hottest! But seriously…not interested in…” she gestured at their groins, Dean's face heating up as he realized how visibly hard he must be, “any of that.”

Suddenly embarrassed, Dean stammered out an excuse and booked it towards the house in search of a bathroom. Maybe some cold water splashed on his face and a few minutes of privacy to will his dick down and he’d be able to face the room again. Yeah, he’d finally admitted to liking guys, and his family had taken it well, but he still wasn’t so used to being quite so public as all that. He felt like he’d been put on display.

It took Dean over 10 minutes and some banging on the door – “Hey! I need the bathroom! Get on with it already!”  - before he felt recovered enough to emerge.

Making his way to the kitchen and towards the back door, Dean rounded a corner and knocked the Angel version of Novak right off his feet, the poor man flailing his arms to catch himself on the closest thing possible – Dean.

Dean went down with him, landing on top of the angel and getting the breath knocked out of him. Novak was the same. Pushing up on shaky arms, Dean looked down in concern, “Shit, Novak, I’m so sorry! You all right?”

“Yes, I think so…” Novak looked up and suddenly Dean couldn’t look away from his blue eyes, so fucking blue, or his plush, chapped lips that had felt so good against his own. In an instant, 10 minutes of effort in the bathroom became a complete and total waste. Without thinking, breath hitching, Dean leaned in to kiss the man again. He noticed, this time, the feel of scruff against his own and he moaned, moving his lips across the angels with intent. He licked at the chapped lips and dove in as soon as they parted. The kiss was different somehow, though it was no less heated, no less intense, Dean once again lost in the kiss till reality intruded.

“Well, now brotha, I don’t think this is quite what Charlie had in mind when she asked ya to get a room,” the drawl of the grill master dressed as a vampire – Benny? - broke through and Dean’s eyes widened.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ He scrambled up, breathing hard. Sitting back on his heals he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck. He had no idea where his hat was or when he’d lost it, and at this moment, he didn’t really care. Looking down, Dean saw that Novak was just as breathless, and quite dazed. Fuck! How could Dean have forgotten that the man was drunk as a skunk. Dean shouldn’t be putting any moves on the man.

Guiltily getting to his feet, Dean reached down to pull Novak to his.

As soon as Novak stood on his feet - the adorable, scruffy angel staring intently at Dean, licking his lips and absolutely  _ trying  _ to ruin Dean’s resolve, he was absolutely certain of it – Dean, still rubbing at his neck, managed to choke out, “I’m so sorry! I’m um...going to…go find my hat!”

Dean took a stumbling step backwards. Novak tilted his head in confusion, eyes scrunching up. Dean took another stumbling step backwards, whirled and left the room in a rush, determined to find another way out to the yard that didn’t include going past blue eyed hotties with sinful tongues.

Eventually, Dean left the house by the front door. Surely there was access to the backyard via some side gate, he figured. He’d figured right. He wasn’t overly concerned about his hat, but he figured, before he took off in shame, he should find Charlie and say goodbye to her at least.

Dean wandered the yard, keeping an eye out for a redheaded hippie, but it had gotten dark enough that the fairy lights and the bonfire were the only lights to see by and it was getting difficult to see and recognize  _ anyone  _ who wasn’t five feet away. Or less. Probably less.

That must have been why he could have sworn he saw an angel and a devil standing side by side near the back door of Charlie's house. Because clearly, he wasn’t seeing straight. And Dean knew there were  _ other  _ people dressed up as angels tonight. So he couldn’t possibly be seeing what he thought he was seeing.

The two of them stood close. The angel was definitely Novak. He was the only one of the angels in attendance with those huge ass wings. And he hadn’t seen  _ anyone _ dressed as a demon other than when Novak had changed his costume.

So how the fuck was Novak standing next to himself? Dean had been worried that Novak was drunk, but apparently,  _ he _ was the one who was too drunk for consent. Which meant…too drunk to drive. No, he was careful. He hadn’t had  _ that _ much to drink and it had been a while since his last beer. There was no way he’d ever risk driving his Baby drunk.

So how the hell was he seeing…well, double? Sort of? And, hold on, was the devil holding…was that Dean’s hat?

Dean groaned. He daren’t risk going over there now. He’d have to bail on Charlie, forget the hat and hope to hell he could fall asleep tonight without dreaming of gorgeous blue eyes. The fact that he was still seeing double was troubling him though and making him very leery of getting behind the wheel. Fuck. What should he do?

As he stood there, deliberating, Charlie – speak of the devil – appeared behind the angel and devil on her back porch, slinging an arm around each neck. Her eyes lit on Dean – how the hell had she seen him? – and much to his dismay, called out to him loudly.

“Dean-o! C’mon over! It’s time for everyone to take their masks off!” She beamed at him.

Reluctantly – he could never refuse Charlie anything – Dean made his way over. Closer up, he could tell that the angel was definitely Novak.

And so was the devil.

He was so fucking confused.

Dean looked between them both and Charlie grinned. Both angel and devil smiled sheepishly, the devil just slightly more.

“Your hat, I believe,” Devil Novak said, holding it out for Dean to take. Slowly, Dean reached for the hat and took it.

Charlie grinned, “It’s the witching hour – time for the unmasking!” she gripped Angel Novak and Devil Novak and yanked them down to her level, “And also time for  _ proper _ introductions.” Dean watched the two men gulp and nod at her frantically and he almost laughed. At least he wasn’t the only one a bit off balance at the moment.

Setting an example, Charlie whisked her mask off, then elbowed the angel and the devil to do the same before taking off to make sure the other party goers were doing the same, leaving a cowboy, an angel and a devil alone on her back porch.

The devil took his simple, red domino mask off as the angel followed suit with his more ornate one, “So Dean, I’m Jimmy and this is my twin, Castiel.”

“Hello Dean,” the angel said. His voice was rougher, deeper than this brothers. How had Dean not noticed that?

Twins.

_ Fucking twins. _

Now it all made sense. Dean wasn’t seeing double, and they probably weren’t drunk either, since he’d been counting the drinks up as going to  _ one _ person, not  _ two _ . It also explained a lot of the laughing and sly looks he’d been seeing. At least some of the others at the party had  _ known _ the twins were messing with him.

Oh shit. He’d kissed  _ both _ of them…

Dean stared at them in horror, panic and embarrassment. This couldn’t be good. There was no way this could be good. Neither had been around when he’d kissed the other, and when they found out…

And now that he knew they weren’t too drunk to consent, there was no way he could go home with one of them. How would he choose? He almost whimpered at the idea of having to choose between them. He’d gotten along with them both so well. The sparks had certainly been flying during both kisses. And if he  _ did _ choose, he’d probably piss the other one off! And if they were Charlie's friends, then he’d certainly be seeing a whole hell of a lot of the twins.

Fuck his life. What had he done to deserve this?

“I think we broke him, brother,” Jimmy said.

The angel turned to give a most un-angelic expression to the devil, “And whose fault is that, Jimmy? It was your idea…”

Dean was suddenly angry, “Do you two just go around fucking with people all the time?” He was crushing his hat in his grip as he glared at the twins. “You think it was funny? Playing with the new guy? See how long you could string him along before he figured it out? Sonuvabitch!” Breathing hard, Dean stomped past the twins, not seeing the panicked look they exchanged.

He’d almost made it to the Impala when a hand on each shoulder caused Dean to whirl around, shaking them off. “What the fuck do you want now?”

“Dean, it wasn’t a game, I swear!” Jimmy pleaded.

“Oh? Do tell,” Dean snarled, leaning back on the Impala and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Honestly, it wasn’t. Look, we both…we both like you and we were trying to um…gauge your level of interest back, see if there would be one you would prefer over the other or…if…” Jimmy was anxious, twisting his hands together, just as upset as Dean was, though Dean couldn’t imagine why. Jimmy’s last words came out almost as a whisper, “If you might like us equally, enough to share.”

Dean blinked. “Say again?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, pulled his brother into him and spoke more evenly than Jimmy had. “In other words, Dean, how do you feel about threesomes?” Jimmy sagged against his brother, anxious eyes still turned on Dean.

Dean blinked again.

Surely, he hadn’t heard that quite right. Not that he would object to a threesome. Especially with hot twins – wasn’t that every guy’s dream? But real life didn’t work like that, he was fairly certain.

He stared at them open mouthed for a long, tense moment before Dean finally found the breath to speak, “Are you serious?” A firm nod from the angel, an emphatic one from the devil. “Like, me and the both of you, all at the same time?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered him.

“How exactly -” Dean paused and cleared his throat. There was no way they meant…”–would that work? I mean, would you guys um… _ you know _ ...at all?” Dean was blushing furiously now, the last few words coming out in a whisper. But he couldn’t deny the idea turned him on, to think of the twins kissing, caressing, fucking each other as he watched.

At Dean’s words, at the speeding up of his breathing, at the small step away from the Impala and toward the twins that he couldn’t seem to help, Jimmy straightened up away from his brother and  _ beamed _ . He winked, turned his head and grabbing Castiel’s face in his hands, Jimmy leaned in for one of the hottest kisses Dean had ever been privy to witness.

  
  


“Holy fuck,” Dean’s voice was nearly inaudible, his eyes wide, fingers twitching to reach out and  _ touch _ one or both of them. He watched Jimmy and Castiel’s mouths open, lips brushing lips, tongues sliding against each other, inside. Jimmy whimpered when Castiel tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and Dean took another step closer.

When the angels’ lips started moving across Jimmy’s jaw and down his neck, sucking and licking, Dean’s pants grew tight. And when Jimmy arched his neck to give Castiel more access to his throat, moaning softly, Dean’s breathing grew ragged, harsh. Jimmy opened eyes that Dean hadn’t even realized were closed, so focused had he been on their mouths, and held a hand out to him.

“So, Dean…interested?” Jimmy asked breathlessly.

“Oh god, yes…” Dean breathed, clutching at Jimmy’s hand blindly with his own. Jimmy used the point of contact to reel him in and snaking that hand down around Dean’s waist, just as he did earlier, pulled him into a searing kiss.

Soon both twins’ mouths were working on him, kissing and licking, sucking and biting, Dean returning the favor eagerly, quickly losing himself in the sensations, the tingling warmth flowing through him. Fingers ran through his hair, scruffy jaws rubbed his cheeks, lips sucked the lobe of his ears – oh god, he’d died and gone to heaven.

He even had an angel to prove it.

Or considering they were  _ twins _ , maybe he’d gone to hell and it wasn’t as bad as church had always made it out to be.

After all, he had the devil there beside him too.

“Dudes! I told you to get a room!” Charlie yelled from the door. “And you’re not using one of mine!” Laughter and wolf whistles flowed through the door around her.

The kisses broke in a mix of groans and huffed laughs. Dean, weak kneed, clutching at the twins to hold him up. “Holy fuck,” he said again, this time with a dopey grin on his face. “This can’t be real.”

“We’re real all right,” Castiel growled, the gravelly voice hitting all Dean’s weak spots. If he hadn’t already been holding on for dear life, he was pretty sure he’d have swooned.

“Now, there’s just a few very important questions to ask,” Jimmy grinned, “How close is your place and are you in any condition to drive?”

When Dean stared at the twins dumbfounded – despite Castiel’s assurances, this couldn’t possibly be happening? This was like, every wet dream he’d ever had – their smiles started to falter.

“Unless, you’d rather not, tonight? We won’t force you, Dean,” Castiel said gently.

“I…I…” Dean swallowed, “I can drive…as long as you don’t distract me. My place isn’t far. Just let me, let me…” reluctantly letting go, legs feeling a little steadier than they were, he started fumbling for his keys. “Aha!” he held the key up proudly and the twins chuckled, their good moods returning in the wake of Dean’s actions.

Eager to get to it, the three of them piled into the Impala. Dean was both disappointed and relieved that the twins sat in the back seat. He was afraid he’d crash Baby if either of them were in the front. Or both…bench seats meant one could be pressed right up against him and… _ oh god! _

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Dean got the Impala rolling down the road, making the 20-minute drive in less than 15. At one point, he made the mistake of looking in the rearview mirror.

He nearly slammed on the brakes as he groaned, “Shit, guys! That’s not fair! Sooooo not fair.”

“Keep your eyes on the road, Dean,” Castiel growled again and  _ god _ that voice certainly did things to him. He shifted on the seat with a whimper.

As soon as he parked, the scramble to get out of the car and get the three of them up the stairs and into his rented house was certainly a sight to have beheld, if any of the neighbors had been awake enough to do so. Dean was just as glad they didn’t as he finally got the key turned and the door shoved open.

He was never more glad than he was only ten minutes later that he went all out on his bed. It was the biggest fucking thing he could find, with a memory foam mattress. Their clothes trailed through the house, leading to a bed that impressed the twins, and they took full of advantage of it. It was just the right size for three full grown and gloriously naked men.

Drowning in the pleasure the twins brought him, writhing beneath them, or above them, moaning shamelessly as mouths moved across hot skin. So many options lay before him that he felt befuddled by choice, leaving to his angel and his devil to decide what to do.

He certainly had no arguments about their decisions as they brought him to orgasm over and over again.

Hours later, they all lay cuddled in a naked, sticky mess of tangled limbs and loose, sated bodies. Fingers on both sides of him carded through his hair. If Dean had been a cat, he would have purred. As it was, Dean wiggled closer to the warmth of the angel beside him, curling his body into Castiel’s and laying his head upon his chest. He hummed contentedly as Jimmy wrapped around him from behind, his arm laying over Deans side and clasping his hand while resting on Castiel’s stomach. Each one of them trying their best to keep physical contact with the rest.

At last, Dean spoke, his voice a quiet murmur, “So whose idea was it to dress as an angel and a demon?”

“That would be Jimmy. I objected.” Castiel sounded disgruntled. Dean smiled at how cute it was.

“C’mon, Cassie, it was perfect. You’re even  _ named _ after an angel,” Jimmy protested, Castiel grumbling about Jimmy really being a devil. Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that rocked through him and into them. “They wanted cliché. How much more cliché could you get?” Jimmy wheedled. Dean was betting Jimmy was the younger twin. Didn’t matter how much younger, just younger.

“I think the answer would be Kevin Tran.” Castiel said. Dean felt Jimmy shudder at his back.

“Yeah, no, that would have been a little too much.” Jimmy agreed.

There was a silence for another moment or two and Dean’s hand started lazily circling a nipple on Castiel’s chest, completely enamored of the freckle right beside it. That single, lone freckle…the chest rose and fell in a sudden, deep and heavy breath. Dean tilted to look up at Castiel’s face, his face scrunching up in concern.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“Was this…all right?” Castiel’s eyes flickered from Dean to his brother and back again and Dean saw the trepidation behind the hopeful mask.

Dean realized suddenly that while he’d been on board the whole time with this, with a threesome with brothers who were just as into each other as into him, they probably faced condemnation over it a lot. It was bad enough that they were gay – or whatever they were, Dean didn’t care about labels – but to add incest to the list? Given the stigma they must endure, Dean was actually surprised they were so open about it.

“More than all right,” Dean grinned, surging up to give Cas a reassuring kiss, breaking it a moment later to give one to Jimmy too. “If you couldn’t tell with how loudly you fuckers had me screaming, and how turned on I was from the first time I watched you two kissing…it’s not only all right, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. And maybe…”

Dean dropped his eyes, embarrassed, his face turning red as he tried to get the courage to speak up. A hand landed on his back, rubbing soothingly into recently overworked muscles. He sighed and leaned back into the touch, biting his lip as he struggled to speak, “I mean, I barely know you guys but…you’re friends with Charlie which means you’re cool, and what I do know of you, I like so far and I’d like to um, be able to get to know you guys more. Maybe  _ as _ more? Oh god, forget I said that!”

Dean dropped his head with a groan, burying his face into his arm where it crooked over Cas’s chest. The fingers on his back dug deeper into sore muscles, and a pair of lips brushed his ears.

“No way we’re forgetting that, Deano. It’s so fucking sweet of you and I, for one, would not be averse to it. Cassie?” Jimmy kissed the back of Dean’s neck, his shoulders as he waited for his brother’s answer.

Instead of answering with words, Castiel reached down and gently lifted Dean’s head up, blue eyes staring in amazement at the green ones before him. “Would you really? Be interested in something long-term with us?” he whispered, the tones so low Dean barely heard them, but filled with  _ so much feeling _ . Shakily, Dean nodded his head and Castiel broke into the widest smile he’d seen on the man’s face yet.

Cas’s eyes were wet and shining as he closed the distance between himself and Dean, pressing gentle kisses to his mouth, way more chaste than they had been earlier, before burying his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and just holding him tight.

Jimmy murmured into Dean’s ear as he pressed tight up against him from the other side, “No one’s ever been quite so accepting of this. Of us. The few people we’ve actually told, that don’t think we’re just fucking with them ‘cause we’re twins - and yeah, we kinda do that a lot - they generally just,” Jimmy sighed, letting the sentence trail off, the words didn’t need to be spoken. “You are a rare one, Dean. Thank you.”

They fell asleep like that, drained and happy, sheets tangled around their feet, the blankets completely tossed off the bed.

And when Charlie stopped by to drop off Dean’s forgotten cowboy hat and saw the twins sitting, half naked and eating bacon in the kitchen - with hickies and love bites covering their bodies, and more on Dean’s, all obviously fresh - she grinned and fist pumped the air.

“Totally called it!” she winked at the twins, hugged Dean and turned on her heel to leave, slamming the door behind her. Dean gaped after her, blinked, and shut his mouth, returning to the kitchen with a shake of his head.

“I take it Charlie knew?” Dean asked, sitting between the twins and reaching for his own bacon.

“Yeah, up till now, she’s the only one who’s ever really supported us. For obvious reasons, we never became a thing.” Jimmy noted.

Dean snorted, “Well, yeah, she’s kinda batting for a different team there.”

“She’s not exactly our type either, Dean,” Castiel smiled over a mug of coffee.

“Oh yeah, and what’s your type?” Dean leaned in closer to Cas and smirked.

“Green eyed, freckle faced cowboys named Dean,” Castiel breathed out, eyes slipping closed as he angled in for a kiss.

“That’s uh…pretty specific there, Cas. Also, I think you left out your brother,” Dean huffed a laugh before meeting Castiel’s lips. Castiel hummed into the kiss as Jimmy laughed.

“Well then, I’ll amend that for ya. Blue eyed, dark haired twins and green eyed, freckle faced, absolutely gorgeous hunks named Dean who drive a sexy as fuck muscle car.” Jimmy latched onto Dean’s neck and Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head when Castiel moved his mouth, kissing wetly across each freckle, leaving Dean’s mouth suddenly free.

“Awesome,” Dean whimpered, clutching at the twins, gasping at each new kiss, at the tongues that tasted and teased at his flesh.

God, if Dean died now, he’d die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus* (Because i was inspired by Jhoom, so let's do this RIGHT!):
> 
> Jimmy: Dammit, you realize we left before we could see the fireworks?  
> Castiel: That's a shame. I always look forward those.  
> Dean: I dunno, guys, felt like the fireworks were all happening right here  
> *Dean stretches out beside them*  
> *Cas and Jimmy's eyes are now glued to Dean's naked body*  
> Castiel: Never mind, you are perfectly right.  
> Jimmy: Let's make some more...  
> Dean: Aww, hell yeah...


End file.
